Démon
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Balthazar est jeune et innocent. Mais la visite de son père chamboule tout...[#DéfiFanbaseAventures]


_**Démon**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le défi de la Fanbase de la semaine, dont le thème est « Péché mignon »._

 _J'ai pas mal galéré pour trouver une idée, et puis vint l'inspiration en regardant la rediffusion du premier live. Et donc..._

 _J'espère que mon texte vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

-Balthazar !

Le cri maternel résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de l'enfant.

Caché dans le tas de foin entassé devant l'écurie du quartier tranquille où il habitait, le petit Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, six ans, était occupé à caresser la portée de chatons qui était blottie dans l'herbe odorante.A l'appel de son nom, il releva la tête, passa une dernière fois sa main sur la fourrure chaude des chats, et sortit à contrecœur de sa cachette.

Sa mère soupira en le voyant débarquer devant elle. Son fils avait les vêtements crottés de boue et ses cheveux, déjà longs, étaient piqués de paille. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de passer par la porte arrière, et non pas par l'entrée principale de la boulangerie, où des clients auraient pu le voir dans cette tenue...

-Va te laver, ordonna-t'elle à son fils. Ton père et moi, nous voulons te parler.

Elle regarda avec une certaine tristesse le bambin s'éloigner en gambadant. Il ne savait pas encore que son véritable père n'était pas le boulanger qui l'aimait profondément, mais une créature autrement plus pernicieuse... Mais le démon qui l'avait engendré avait bien mis en garde celle qu'il avait charmé, après la découverte qu'elle portait son enfant : les attributs démoniaques, s'il en héritait, apparaîtraient le jour de ses sept ans.

Et ce jour fatidique était arrivé.

Elle secoua la tête et serra les poings. Son enfant, si doux, un demi-diable ?

Le jeune garçon redescendit peu après et se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère, tout propre et les yeux brillants.

-Tu m'as dit que papa et toi vous voulez me parler, mais il est occupé avec les fourneaux et les clients, non ?

Elle soupira. Il était intelligent, trop peut-être pour son âge.

-Non Balthazar,je voulais te parler de ton vrai père.

Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il avait deux pères ?!

Sa mère le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur du village, chargée d'un panier d'osier. Assis au pied d'un arbre, un homme mystérieux releva la tête à leur approche. Il se releva, et le cœur de la mère du petit garçon se serra en voyant l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Son fils, intimidé, se cacha derrière elle, tandis qu'un sourire presque sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de son père.

-Tu es donc Balthazar, dit-il d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant à hauteur du visage de l'enfant.

Il hocha la tête, fasciné par la voix chaude et les yeux bruns de l'homme.

-Enoch, nous ne sommes pas venus pour que tu admires l'enfant que tu as abandonné, lança la jeune femme, glaciale.

Elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir laissée, presque à terme, sans lui donner de raisons ni s'excuser.

-Oui, pardon, sourit le démon sous forme humaine. Balthazar, je suis Enoch, ton père.

-Bon...Bonjour, balbutia l'enfant, néanmoins rassuré par la poigne ferme de sa mère.

L'inconnu tendit la main vers l'enfant, qui tendit la sienne vers son père retrouvé.

Elle vit trop tard l'éclat magique qui enveloppait la main de l'adulte.

-ENOCH, NON !

Trop tard.

La main de son fils lui fut arrachée, tandis que celui-ci se transformait pour la première fois en une bête maléfique, entourée de flammes sans chaleur.

Son père jubilait. Un héritier digne de sa part sombre, enfin !

La mère déglutit. Elle avait déjà vu une transformation comme celle-ci, et s'était renseignée depuis la naissance de son fils. La première pouvait être définitive à long terme, surtout si le demi-diable était aussi jeune.

Mais elle savait comment calmer son enfant.

Elle sortit un pain encore chaud de son panier d'osier et le brandit devant le nez de son fils devenu monstre.

-Balthazar, dit-elle d'une voix tendre, calme-toi mon ange... Tout va bien, maman et là...

La bête hésita sous le regard sceptique et légèrement moqueur d'Enoch, qui vit pourtant avec stupéfaction les ailes et les cornes se résorber au bout de quelques instants.

A la place de son digne héritier démoniaque se trouvait un enfant tremblant qui regardait sa mère, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle lui donna le pain qu'elle tenait, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Comment as-tu fait ?!, gronda Enoch, estomaqué.

-Rien de plus simple, énonça la jeune femme. Le pain, c'est le péché mignon de Balthazar...

Le père tourna les talons, frustré, tandis que la mère prit son enfant éploré dans ses bras, le ramenant au village.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, Balthazar...

Bob tournait et retournait le bout de pain entre ses doigts. Lui et ses compagnons avaient fait halte pour la nuit dans une auberge, et la galette de farine et d'eau l'avait replongé dans les souvenirs de sa première métamorphose. La nostalgie de la petite maison familiale sentant bon le pain chaud l'envahit tandis qu'il mordait dans l'aliment.

Shin, voyant son trouble, s'assit près son ami et posa deux chopes de bière brune devant eux.

-Tu nous raconte, Bob ?

* * *

 _Et voilà x)_

 _Je voulais me pencher un peu sur l'enfance des Aventuriers, et c'est chose faite ^^_

 _On se retrouve samedi pour l'avant dernier chapitre de Portés Disparus ;)_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous protège,_

 _Tem._


End file.
